Château de Cartes
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: La malédiction est levée, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils auront droit à une fin heureuse. Jefferson/Emma OS


**Disclaimer : L'émission Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient toujours pas. Un jour peut-être. Je vais jeter une malédiction pour recevoir les droits des personnages, eheh.**

**Très mauvais pour ma santé mentale de suivre un blog qui poste du Mad Swan toutes les deux minutes, j'ai toujours envie d'écrire à leur propos. ARGH. En espérant que ce OS vous plaira. =)**

* * *

Après avoir joué ses cartes avec Regina, il aurait cru avoir droit à sa fin heureuse.

Après avoir vu la malédiction s'effriter sous ses yeux, après avoir ressenti le frisson qui ne pouvait qu'être né de la magie, il crut que Grace reviendrait dans sa vie.

Jefferson avait attendu devant la porte de la maison des parents de «Paige», contemplant les écaillures de peinture bleue. Il avait le souffle court, perdu dans ses souvenirs, empli de l'espoir nouveau de revoir son petit ange. Il pourrait enfin lui acheter tous les jouets qu'elle désirait, il l'habillerait des plus belles robes et ils n'auraient plus à se battre dans la forêt pour leur survie.

Leur destin se dessinait avec précision, une vie faite de joie et le plus loin possible des malédictions.

Jefferson baissa les yeux pour regarder l'heure affichée sur sa montre. Elle retardait de huit heures et il n'avait jamais tenté de la réparer. Une montre large, ronde, bizarre en sa confection; les aiguilles dérivaient en tous côtés et il y avait des points dorés à chaque heure importante du jour, majoritairement l'horaire de Paige à Storybrooke. Alors, lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour vérifier s'il avait encore longtemps à attendre sous cette chaleur désagréable, il sut que quelque chose s'était passé.

Les faux parents de «Paige» avaient environ 30 minutes de retard. Il avait beau les détester, le Chapelier devait admettre qu'ils avaient le sens de la minutie et jamais ils n'auraient retardé ainsi. Troublé, ne sachant plus où se mettre, Jefferson retourna chez lui. Il pensa d'abord appeler le bureau du Shérif, puis se dit qu'une petite visite à Emma ne pourrait lui faire de tort…

;

Le bureau avait été vide toute la journée. Emma avait tenté de parler à Henry, mais Regina le tenait presque en laisse depuis que la malédiction avait été soulevée. Ils étaient dissimulés en un lieu secret où la Mairesse ne se ferait pas attaquer. La rage des habitants de Storybrooke était évidente. August étant le premier à s'être levé debout pour mettre la Méchante Reine à mort lorsqu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et de ses bras.

Alors lorsque Jefferson passa le pas de la porte, la Shérif fut surprise. Son visage ne dissimulait aucunement ses pensées. Les joues d'Emma virèrent au rouge cerise. De rage, mais aussi de sentiments confus qui lui venaient parfois en tête lorsqu'elle repensait à son kidnappage.

En son for intérieur, la jeune femme ne pouvait cacher qu'elle avait vu au-delà de la folie de Jefferson. Il y avait une étincelle de pureté, de courage, en lui. Une force qui l'attirait malgré elle vers lui.

Il n'esquissa pas un sourire, ne lui serra pas la main. Il restait debout contre la porte, adossé, semblant faire face à tout le poids d'un univers. Il semblait seul, déchiré.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Jefferson? »

Il la regarda enfin.

« Regina a pris Grace.

-Comment est-ce…

-Je ne sais pas comment! la coupa-t-il en hurlant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi pour la retrouver. Je ne peux plus œuvrer seul. »

Cette affirmation montrait à quel point la coupure devait l'entredéchirer. Il n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'il était. Emma ne l'avait certes pas connu longtemps, mais elle savait que Jefferson ne pouvait être que profondément malheureux s'il perdait sa fille. Tout comme elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans Henry.

La femme blonde se leva, marchant en direction de celui qui se disait le Chapelier. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à lui offrir un réconfort quelque peu maladroit.

« As-tu une idée de où elle pourrait se trouver? Henry aussi a disparu. »

Le regard bleu glace de Jefferson vint caresser la prunelle de ses yeux. Ils partageaient encore une fois des émotions similaires, une situation invivable les rapprochant de nouveau.

« Rumplestiltskin aurait sans doute plus d'informations à ce sujet…

-Rumplestiltskin…?

-Mr. Gold si tu préfères. Tu devras te faire aux véritables noms des gens, je ne pense pas qu'ils aiment les fausses identités qu'ils ont revêtu pendant 28 ans.

-J'espère qu'il est resté dans son magasin, avec la malédiction qui s'est soulevée, je ne crois pas qu'il désire garder ses objets antiques.

-On ne perd rien d'essayer. »

Il lui avait ouvert la porte, restant galant malgré les événements horribles qui le plongeaient dans un gouffre sentimental où la peur et la mélancolie ne faisaient qu'un.

;

Ils avaient raflé toute la ville, ne croisant pas âme qui vive. Il y avait un silence de mort dans les rues de Storybrooke. La guerre s'était-elle entamée dans leur dos?

Étaient-ils les derniers habitants à ne pas avoir pris part aux plans de reconquérir leur démocratie?

Emma proposa d'aller voir chez Granny, le dernier endroit sur leur liste. Jefferson accepta, admettant qu'il commençait à avoir double tant il avait soif. Ils passèrent la porte et à leur grande surprise furent accueillis par David qui tenait un couteau de boucher. Il abaissa l'arme lorsqu'il reconnut sa fille.

Il courut en sa direction, la serrant contre lui et murmurant des mots incompréhensibles dans le creux de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de l'étreinte de l'autre, la Shérif vit que David s'était mis à pleurer.

« Désolé, nous avons à garder le fort de notre mieux… Les armes ne courent pas les rues à Storybrooke, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une bonne épée et un destrier décent. »

Jefferson eut un petit rire méprisant. Son premier de toute la journée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr la royauté.

« Est-il avec nous? demanda Charming en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Emma avec assurance. Nous cherchons Henry et Grace.

-Assoyez-vous avec nous, je vais chercher des rafraichissements pendant qu'August va vous exposer le plan. »

Ruby se leva, montrant à la vue de tous la splendeur qu'étaient ses longues jambes nues. Emma avala difficilement et se tourna rapidement pour observer la réaction de Jefferson.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais de le voir ennuyé et perdu dans son esprit, la rassura. Pourquoi?

August invita la Shérif à s'asseoir à ses côtés, esquissant un petit sourire charmeur.

« Rumplestiltskin a ramené la magie à Storybrooke… Ce qui veut dire que Regina a de nouveau ses pouvoirs et qu'il sera plus difficile de la tuer.

-De l'arrêter dans ses motifs, rectifia Snow en soulignant bien chaque mot.

-Nous avons les fées avec nous, et aussi le meilleur chevalier du royaume qui est d'ailleurs ton père. Nous pouvons bien nous en tirer si nous agissons rapidement et quand elle ne s'y attendra pas.

-Le seul moyen de vaincre Regina est d'avoir Rumple de notre côté. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Jefferson, le dardant d'un regard noir.

« Rumplestiltskin n'a pas de côté, il agit toujours selon ses intérêts et on en paie toujours le prix. Hors de question, fit Charming en pointant le couteau de boucher en la direction du Chapelier.

-Si vous voulez tous mourir, je vous regarderai de mon manoir. Grace ne peut vivre sans père. »

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, tournant le dos à tous. Emma se leva de suite :

« Je m'occuperai de Gold.

-Non, tu ne peux pas y aller seule! firent August et David d'une même voix.

-Ce serait imprudent, ajouta un petit criquet qui ne pouvait être que Archie, ou plutôt Jiminy Cricket.

-Elle ne sera pas seule. Moi aussi j'ai un deal à faire avec Rumple. »

;

« Rumplestiltskin, j'ai un deal à faire avec toi. »

Aussitôt, sous un écran de fumée un peu flamboyant, une chose ne ressemblant en rien à Mr. Gold apparut sous les yeux écarquillés de Emma. La magie était loin d'être sa tasse de thé et faire face à une preuve même de cette nouveauté la terrorisait légèrement.

Mais pour Henry, la jeune femme ferait probablement n'importe quoi.

« Je vois que l'on vous a renseigné quant à ma véritable identité dearie, ou devrais-je dire Emma? Que puis-je faire pour vous servir?

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour retrouver nos enfants. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase innocemment, ne se doutant pas de la connotation qu'elle pouvait avoir. Rumplestiltskin éclata d'un rire aigu qui surprit la Shérif.

« Si vous parlez de Henry et de Grace, la fille du Chapelier Fou, je pourrais avoir certaines informations à ce sujet.

-Quel est le prix? demanda Jefferson en s'approchant, sa voix rappelant un orage en devenir.

-Oh, pas grand chose. J'aimerais un chapeau.

-Quel genre de chapeau? »

Emma se mit à rire, ne se doutant pas de la répercussion de sa réaction. Lorsque Jefferson se tourna pour la darder d'un regard enragé, son cœur tressauta et elle eut du mal à respirer l'espace d'une seconde.

« Je croyais que le prix serait plus élevé qu'un simple chapeau, fit la Shérif comme pour se défendre.

-Oh ma chère Emma, un chapeau créé par ce Chapelier en particulier peut être une arme très dangereuse. Avec la magie revenue dans notre bas monde, je pourrais devenir bien plus puissant, je pourrais me téléporter ailleurs, je pourrais lire les pensées des gens. Tout dépend de la confection et tout cela dépend de cet homme dont tu viens ouvertement de te moquer. Il a un talent incroyable, qui me serait bénéfique.

-Quel genre de chapeau? demanda encore le Chapelier Fou, cette fois avec insistance.

-Un chapeau pour retourner à Fairytale Land.

-Pour retrouver quelqu'un en particulier? »

La dague s'approcha dangereusement du cou de Jefferson et celui-ci grogna en croisant le regard de Rumplestiltskin.

« Il serait dommage de te trancher la tête une deuxième fois, n'est-ce pas? »

Le sourire de Rumplestiltskin n'était ni charmant ni horrifiant, c'était un mélange des deux. Une emprunte mentale qui ne quitterait pas l'esprit d'Emma.

;

« Je n'y arrive pas! »

Il balança ses ciseaux à travers la pièce, le bruit du choc du métal face au plâtre résonna à travers son antre de travail. Emma accourut, croyant qu'il s'était blessé. Jefferson fixait le mur, ayant posé son bras pour s'allonger et inspirer à la fois. Il n'arrivait pas à confectionner le chapeau nécessaire. Ses doigts semblaient peser une tonne, ses yeux se fermaient trop souvent, il ne pouvait que penser à Grace et au temps qui filait, tout comme ses chances de survie.

Regina avait toutes les raisons de vouloir ruiner sa vie et le tuer ne faisait pas partie de son plan. L'empêcher d'avoir sa fille ferait mille fois plus mal que la douleur d'une lame lui transperçant le cœur.

Ses bras tremblaient, il s'était coupé à plusieurs reprises. Le chapeau ne fonctionnait pas et tous ses espoirs se brisaient davantage au fil des minutes.

Il avait perdu contrôle et se retrouvait à la case départ. Seul. Perdu. Sans espoir. Fou de rage.

Emma s'approcha de lui, l'enserrant au niveau de la taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son dos et inspira doucement. Il se raidit l'espace d'une seconde, puis décida qu'il ne se mentirait plus à lui-même. La jeune femme lui plaisait et sa présence le calmait. Il copia son rythme de respiration, se calmant doucement. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais Jefferson pouvait facilement imaginer le visage crispé de la Shérif.

Elle était la femme la plus bornée à ne pas croire, celle voulant le plus ne pas s'ouvrir à ses sentiment, qu'il ait connu de toute sa vie.

Courte vie, mais si longue, quand il y pensait bien.

Il retira ses bras du mur pour aller chercher la main d'Emma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jefferson?

-Je n'arrive pas à confectionner le chapeau. »

Et elle sut que ce devait être la pire souffrance que de ne plus être capable d'être bon en son seul talent.

« Tu vas y arriver. Tu es le meilleur Chapelier, Rumple lui-même l'a dit.

-Ça fait plus de 28 ans que je n'ai pas créé un chapeau magique. J'ai perdu tout mon talent.

-Non, c'est impossible. C'est en toi. Tu es le Chapelier. »

À ces mots il se retourna, lui faisant face, la contemplant avec finesse. Il détaillait la beauté d'Emma, l'épurait pour mieux se souvenir de la forme de ses yeux et de ses pommettes et tous ces détails qui faisaient d'elle une femme splendide.

Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Elle permit le contact entre eux deux, entre leurs deux âmes perdues qui ne voulaient qu'une famille.

Il fut le premier à quémander l'entrée de sa bouche de sa langue. Et dans une danse sensuelle ils découvrirent ensemble qu'on pouvait détruire la mélancolie. Qu'il était possible de ne former qu'un, même si le désespoir faisait rendre fou. Que la magie se partageait.

Un baiser magnifique qui laissa une envie de goûter davantage chez Emma, mais elle se freina dans son élancée. Malgré le besoin grondant de ne jamais le laisser partir, la jeune femme recula, brisant cette alliance charnelle.

« Je pourrais sans doute t'aider pour le chapeau. Si tu veux. »

Il esquissa un sourire franc et heureux. À l'aurore, ils eurent terminés le travail. Jefferson affirma qu'il y avait de la magie palpitant au creux de leur confection. Bientôt, ils auraient leurs enfants de nouveau et Regina ne s'en prendrait plus à eux.

;

Rumplestiltskin palpait le chapeau en couinant. Il se tourna vers Jefferson et fit une petite révérence qui tenait de la moquerie.

« Merci pour ce merveilleux chapeau. Il me sera for utile. »

Il fit mine de claquer des doigts, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir. Emma et le Chapelier hurlèrent en même temps.

« Et notre part du deal?

-Oh, mais il me semble que c'est clair, vos enfants sont dans la crypte de la Mairesse. Là où elle garde tous ses cœurs. »

Soudainement, la Shérif sut que Regina avait tué Graham. Qu'elle avait détruit son cœur d'une manière ou d'une autre et toutes ses douleurs passées remontèrent à la surface.

« Et comme je me sens l'âme généreuse, je vous y emmènerai. »

D'un claquement de doigt, Jefferson et Emma se retrouvèrent devant la crypte. Le cimetière était sinistre, froid et vide. La jeune femme se serra contre le Chapelier, inspirant fortement son parfum pour se donner espoir qu'ils réussiraient leur mission.

Il caressa ses cheveux quelques instants, puis embrassa son front avant de la laisser se détacher de son torse.

« Si seulement j'avais une arme, fit Emma en baissant la tête.

-J'ai amené une paire de ciseaux, mais ça ne risque pas d'être bien utile.

-Peut-être allez-vous avoir besoin de notre aide alors? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour faire face à une petite armée. Charming en avant, épée en main et Snow qui avait elle aussi un petit couteau de chasse. Les 7 nains et leurs pioches, August avec un fusil de chasse, Geppetto armé d'une fourche, les fées voletant en rond. Granny tenait un rouleau à pâte haut dans les airs et Dr. Whale en retrait, avec des outils médicaux.

« Comment avez-vous su? s'enquit la Shérif, abasourdie.

-Belle nous a prévenus. Rumplestiltskin lui a fait part de son plan et elle a choisi de nous aider. Regina ne s'en prendra pas à nous tous et si elle essaie, nous l'achèverons, fit Charming dont tout le courage transperçait à même sa voix.

-Il est temps de montrer à la Mairesse qu'elle ne gouverne plus, rajouta Grincheux en levant une pioche.

-Allons-y, alors. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la crypte, soulevèrent le cercueil et descendirent les escaliers. Il y avait un parfum de soufre et de vieillesse. Les murs étaient humides, poussiéreux. Jefferson sentit la rage monter en lui telle une bouffée de folie. Comment cette horrible femme pouvait-elle enfermer un enfant qu'elle disait aimer dans un endroit aussi dégoûtant?

Le murmure d'une voix d'enfant lui parvint aux oreilles. Grace!

Il ne put se contrôler et courut en sa direction. Faisant soudainement face à un étrange trio. Regina agenouillée devant les deux enfants, attachés sur des chaises.

« Tiens, tiens, on m'a retrouvé, fit Regina en souriant ce rictus caractéristique à la Reine.

-Ce n'est pas difficile quand on fait affaire avec les bonnes personnes.

-Oh, ce satané bonhomme vert.

-Je veux ravoir Grace, il me semble que nous avions un entendement.

-Que tu n'as pas tenu Jefferson. Et maintenant que je reprends graduellement ma magie, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide. Grace restera avec moi dans mon palais. »

Une détonation retentit et Regina reçut une balle sur le bras. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Jefferson soit accompagné et armé, elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter pour arrêter la balle de August. Elle hurla de douleur, oubliant de riposter.

Jefferson s'élança pour rejoindre sa fille. Un torrent de larmes gagnait ses joues et la petite blonde hurla « Papa » en souriant largement. Il défit la corde et la serra contre son cœur.

Snow s'était approchée de Regina, qui sacrait en se tortillant au sol de douleur.

« Il serait temps de choisir l'amour plutôt que la haine. L'entraide plutôt que la destruction. Il y a une place pour toi Regina, avec nous tous. Le retour de la magie ne signifie pas de se battre à nouveau et de chercher à conquérir le reste du monde. »

Regina leva la tête, malgré la douleur et les larmes de rage picorant son regard de braise. Si seulement la magie était complètement revenue en elle, la Reine aurait sans doute pu contrôler l'arme de Snow pour la retourner contre son coeur... Mais elle n'avait plus la force.

« Plutôt crever que de faire partie de ton clan. Tu m'as tout arraché et tu voudrais continuer à m'humilier? »

Emma avait détaché Henry et était maintenant aux côtés de sa mère, fixant Regina. Elle avait son garçon maintenant, ils pourraient enfin être une famille.

« Un jour Regina, tu comprendras que pour être heureuse, il te faut aimer plus que seulement une personne. Aimer Henry était le seul moyen que tu puisses survivre en ce bas-monde, mais il te faut apprendre à apprécier tous les autres gens qui t'entourent. Si un jour tu changes d'idée, j'imagine que nous serons prêts à t'accueillir. »

À ces mots, elle croisa le regard heureux de Jefferson et sut que ils ne pourraient probablement pas vivre une vie paisible, car Regina ne laisserait personne la tenir en laisse indéfiniment. Il faudrait se battre, mais tant qu'ils seraient à deux, ils seraient plus forts.

Un jour, peut-être, le convaincrait-elle de l'amener à Wonderland, le monde dont elle avait rêvé depuis qu'elle était enfant. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire et une autre paire de cartes.

* * *

**Fin quétaine, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je les aime trop pour écrire du angst, eh. J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si j'ai dû m'en prendre à Regina eheh. Merci à tous de me lire, je l'apprécie énornément. :)**

**À la prochaine pour un autre Mad Swan (ou un autre drabble/chapitre de mes fics d'Harry Potter si vous les lisez aussi eheh ;D)**

**petit p.s. J'ai reposté le chapitre en changeant quelques petits détails. Il y avait quelques erreurs de sens, bref, j'espère que c'est mieux maintenant!**


End file.
